Need You Now
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: Helga and Arnold get into a fight. Here's the aftermath... A/H DUH!


Hey hey mortals! How's tricks? This story right here is based on Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. You don't have to play the song while reading it, but it does make a difference if you do.

Enjoy!

* * *

She thought about him more often than not. He was her life, she always tried to forget. After that big fight last month, they had avoided each other at all costs, however. It was killing her inside, but her pride got the best of her.

The fight was silly, she reasoned, and he would get by, realize he was being unreasonable and make things better. They'd talk, work it all out and probably end up falling blissfully asleep in each other's arms. But it was never that simple, was it?

She sighed and stood up from her bed and headed toward her desk. She picked up her album full of pictures of them together and started skimming through the pages. With each page she passed her eyes stung more of the tears she tried to stop from falling. She felt a wave of despair, hurt, longing and finally anger sweep through her.

She grabbed each photo containing perfect happy memories of them and threw them in the air, trying to relieve the anger burning up inside of her. They all landed softly on her bedroom floor and she sank to the floor along with them. She huddled herself close and began to let the sparkling tears fall free. She felt crushed and confused.

Why did she stop him? He wanted to go public with their relationship and she forbade him. He got angry, she got angry, and they began to fight. After that they argued about almost everything, seldom agreeing on something. Finally they just ignored each other out of anger and pride.

She felt stabbed every time she saw some girl flirt with him. He'd smile at her and Helga would turn away, not having the strength to look at them longer. She cried almost every night, wondering what happened to their perfect relationship.

One moment they were so in love, it took quite a lot to separate them. They had a great thing going on! Then her fear of being rejected by everyone if they found out got the best of her and got in the way of their relationship. He said he felt hurt that she had to hide him. He thought she felt embarrassed by him. She assured him that that was the farthest from the truth, but he still didn't believe her.

She whimpered and stood up, leaving the room. A couple of minutes later she re-entered with a smoothie which Miriam had made, but never had consumed. She didn't usually drink, but she wanted to numb the pain. She knew she was a little bit tipsy, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. She stopped with one smoothie, though, disliking the taste it left in her mouth. She looked at all the picture perfect memories all across her floor and cried harder. In her tears she reached for her phone. She dialed the number she knew at heart and waited as it rang. She didn't care that it was one in the morning. She needed to hear his sweet voice. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care about her pride anymore. It felt like forever to wait for him to answer, if he ever would.

* * *

The stars sparkled like every other night, but Arnold was too heartbroken to notice them. He always watched them with Helga when she came over and it hurt too much to glance at them now.

He wanted to make things right, but what would it help? She didn't want anyone to know about them, and frankly, that alone hurt like hell. It was an unbearable hell to pretend to not have a love burning so intense for her that she was always on his mind, but it was an unimaginable hell to see her do the same and shrug him off as if he was nothing. He wanted so bad to hold her sometimes, it caused him physical pain. But he'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. He was sure she was the one for him, but she always acted as if he was just another boyfriend. And she had good reason to. She was gorgeous, a goddess to him. All the boys thought so.

He always reminded himself how lucky he was that she chose him to go out with. Every guy in High School wanted to be with her and he always wanted to tell every guy he came across. But he couldn't.

He couldn't say anything when they talked about her in the boys' locker rooms, and that was just torture, especially when they talked about her in a perverted manner. He sadly smiled as he remembered one day when he was so pissed off with the guys. He fumed the whole bus ride home, and Helga took notice, without anyone getting suspicious, of course. Once the bus dropped them both off at a corner, she started asking questions, but he refused to talk. She was worried that he was mad at her. When they reached his room, he was close to exploding with anger. Arnold closed his eyes as he recalled the memory.

"_Arnold, what the hell! Did I do something?" Helga wanted to know, closing the white bedroom door behind her. He paced his room as she sat on his bed, following him with her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, she sighed._

"_What happened? Is it about what I said to you in the cafeteria? You know I was lying," she said. Arnold lightly winced, remembering her cruel comments. That hurt, but he wasn't angry about that. He sighed, feeling frustrated with himself._

"_No," he muttered, taking a hand through his blond hair._

"_Arnold," she stood and stepped in front of him, stopping his pacing. "I love you. Tell me what happened."_

_When she told him she loved him, he melted inside, and softened up a bit. It wasn't the first time she'd said it, but every time felt as wonderful as the first time. He looked down and saw her reach for his hands. This melted him even further and he sighed, finally looking into her powerful seducing blue eyes._

"_What happened?" She repeated softly._

_He let go of her hands and growled as he sat on his red couch. He felt her warm body come sit next to him. "The stupid assholes… In the boys' locker rooms… They…" He sighed, finding it hard to talk about what they said. He felt disgusted and angry. "They… talked about you… in such a perverted way… I almost couldn't control myself."_

_Helga took one of his hands and enveloped it in both her hands, silently encouraging him to talk further._

"_It makes me so angry. They don't know how angry I get, or how close I am to punching one of them." Arnold scowled. He stood up and sat on his bed. Again Helga patiently followed him, knowing he was at least cooling himself off._

_She chuckled. He was so cute. "Arnold, boys will be boys. You know that. I'm sorry for forcing you to not say anything. I really am." She sat next to him, slightly snuggling into him. It was winter, after all. He leaned into her, finding comfort in her touch._

"_It kills me… but it's worth it," Arnold said softly and rubbed his cheek against the palm of her hands. She giggled and hugged him. He sighed blissfully._

"_I love you so much. Don't ever forget that," She murmured into his left ear before giving him a sweet kiss with her cold lips. She parted before he could start a make out session, much to his disappointment. "Forget about them. They're idiots," she said confidently and placed herself behind him on her knees, so she could reach his broad shoulders more easily. She reached to his front to take his jacket off. She gently threw it aside and started massaging his shoulders at an easy pace. He softly moaned in satisfaction and she smirked. She liked when she gave him pleasure. He leaned into her touch and let his head fall down._

"_Pooky! Oh Pooky I'm so proud, our Arnold has done the Deed! Yippee! Hooray! He's finally a man!" Both teens heard Phil from downstairs. They chuckled, but Arnold blushed._

"_Ignore him," he said. Helga just laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek from where she sat behind him, still massaging him._

He remembered her touch. It was so seducing. He'd jump off a building for her if needed. That's why he couldn't understand why this little argument got in the way of everything! He grew annoyed with her fear and confronted her. That was the beginning of going downhill for them. He sighed. This was nonsense. He had to make things right. Thanks to his pride, they hadn't talked to each other in almost a month. He couldn't take it anymore. Because he didn't have the assurance of her secret smile anymore, he literally couldn't see any other woman other than her. Because she didn't give him the occasional wink when no-one was looking, his grades were slipping.

He smiled grimly, remembering last week. Some girl was talking to him, and as usual, he tuned her squeaky voice out. He saw Helga walking down the hall and his heart skipped. He followed her sporty yet thin body with his eyes, not realizing he was being rude to that other girl. Helga turned around and looked directly at him, then at the girl who was talking to him. He smiled at her, but she just turned around and walked away. He was crushed. He quietly excused himself and went to the boys' rest room to take a few deep breaths. Luckily no-one was there.

He needed to talk to her. He didn't care that it was late. He didn't care if she was asleep. He took his car keys, his phone and headed out to his jeep.

He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the caller id. He paused as he saw her beautiful name flash across the screen. He answered on the third ring, mentally preparing himself to hear her angelic voice.

"Helga," He breathed. He was surprised at how frail and small his voice sounded in the cold wind, despite his low strong voice.

"_Arnold… I need you," _He heard her sniff and realized she'd been crying. Suddenly a panic waved over him and he felt alarmed.

"Helga? What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" He ran a hand through his wavy blond hair.

"_I'm fine, Football Head. Just… Just come over, okay?" _Arnold nodded to himself. At least he was welcome in her home for the time being.

"I'll be over in a few minutes," he said and she hung up. As he drove over, he ran all the situations that could possibly happen when they would meet again. It can end happily, or badly. He didn't care, though. Helga would always be worth it.

He nervously rang the doorbell. No-one opened it. He assumed it was safe to go inside after the second ring. He stepped into the Pataki household. It was dark, cold and unnervingly silent. He closed the door and headed for Helga's room slowly. His footsteps were loud in his ears. Finally he reached her door, opened it slowly and let himself in. There in the corner of her dark lit room sat Helga, hugging herself. She looked up to meet his eyes and started crying again. He instantly neared her. She sniffed, sighed and stood up. Arnold stood stiffly, not exactly knowing what to do. Helga looked up into his eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Helga I'm-"

The next moment Arnold felt ecstatic. Helga had interrupted him with her lips. Her sweet, warm, salty lips. He missed them so much. In an instant his arms were around her form, selfishly claiming her for himself for the first time in a long time. Helga pushed him against her closet door and kissed him harder. Arnold, while still kissing her, hoisted her legs up and around his waist and turned their bodies so that he was the one pushing her up against the door. He parted for a second, smiling wryly.

"Is that alcohol I taste?"

Helga smirked, "You were hard to get out of my mind." She unhooked herself from him. Taking his large hand into hers, she led him to her bed. She sat against the bed frame and he joined her, slipping a protective arm around her. She snuggled into his form.

"I missed you," Arnold confessed, blushing a little in the darkness. She replied with saddling him and gently placing butterfly kisses up and down his neck.

"I'm sorry." She said in a ragged voice, looking down to him. "I'm selfish. I shouldn't let you suffer because of me."

Arnold couldn't believe his ears. He gripped her arms and looked fiercely into her eyes. "Don't for a second think it's your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't say that," she said, looking at him with slight despair. Arnold stayed silent. With slight hesitance Helga placed his arms around her waist. Arnold wrapped his arms stronger around her cold middle. He felt so secure and satisfied to have Helga in his arms again after a whole month.

"We can go public," Helga whispered, looking down.

"No Helga-" Helga gently stopped him with her lips.

"I want to," She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked, his brow arching in uncertainty.

"Positive," Helga smiled slightly.

Arnold beamed and kissed her hard. "Thank you, Helga."

Helga just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, adjusting her body so that she was laying slightly on him.

"Helga, I should probably go…" Arnold said dejectedly, starting to get up.

"No…" Helga mumbled, snaking her arms around his middle more forcefully. "Don't leave me…" She murmured, placing little kisses up his neck before snuggling her head into his shoulder.

Arnold knew the responsible thing to do was to go home. But seeing her so sleepy softened him up and gave him a reason to stay.

"I'll never leave you, love," Arnold whispered before kissing her forehead and pulling her closer to him. He lifted a blanket over them both and pulled her sleeping form even closer to him. With a contented sigh, he closed his eyes.

"Love you…" Helga murmured softly, kissing the closest thing she felt was his gloriously soft skin, which turned out to be his neck.

"Love you too…" He kissed her lips again. They both drifted off into contented sleep, happily dreaming in each others' arms.

* * *

*Sniff* That was... well, I don't know. You'll have to tell me by reviewing...


End file.
